1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus useful in cutting hair uniformly by vacuum action and to a method of vacuum haircutting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Haircutting of course, is a well known art. It is also well known that it generally takes an artisan to give a good haircut. It would be desirable if a way could be found to give the average person a means to cutting hair without having artisan skills.